labelthegardenfandomcom-20200215-history
Tachibana Riko
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 156cm |shoesize = 22.5cm |occupation = Singer, Idol, Model, Actress |agency = Nippon Columbia |active = 2016 - Present ( years) |labels = Label The Garden (former) |acts = seeDream, Shine Fine Movement |group = Shine Fine Movement |joined = September 15, 2017 |graduated = June 30, 2019 |mcolor = |days = 1 Year, 9 Months, 16 Days |debutsingle = Hikari Crescendo |lastsingle = Dancing Dreamer |group2 = seeDream |joined2 = September 28, 2016 |left2 = September 15, 2017 |days2 = 11 Months, 18 Days |blog = Official Blog Tag |twitter = |instagram = }}Tachibana Riko '(橘 莉子) is a Japanese pop singer. She was member of the third major group Shine Fine Movement. She is a former second generation member and leader of SeeDream. She is member of the group charm*charm under Nippon Columbia. They debuted in early fall of 2019. Biography Early Life Tachibana was born on December 15, 1997 in Tokyo, Japan. 2016 In the summer of 2016 Tachibana auditioned for Columbia Idol Audition 2016 in hopes of joining Label The Garden. On September 28 it was announced that Tachibana successfully passed along with Asahina Ruu, Itabashi Kana, and Katagiri Miho. On November 25, it was announced that Tachibana will start activities as second generation seeDream members in January along with Itabashi Kana, Asahina Ruu, and Katagiri Miho along with 2 other girls not from the Columbia Idol Audition 2016. 2017 On January 1, it was announced that Tachibana was the new leader of seeDream. On February 23, Tachibana appeared in a video promoting the phone game ''Last Period.https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/835034489021616128] (In Japanese). Label The Garden Official Twitter. 2017-02-23. On February 26, Tachibana and her sister Tachibana Nao appeared in the Line Live Sashimeshi Bito. They appeared in the mini corner of the program.https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/835683991046889472 (In Japanese). Label The Garden Official Twitter. 2017-02-25 On April 6, Tachibana was a guest on Kawaiian TV Nijigen Doukou-kai episode #7, the topic of the episode was about the anime Attack on Titan.https://twitter.com/LabelTheGarden/status/850001159582437376 (In Japanese). Label The Garden Official Twitter. 2017-04-06 On June 6, Tachibana became a regular on Kawaiian TV Gekkan Ani Mederu TV! '', which was formerly known as ''Nijigen Doukou-kai."#seeDream��橘莉子出演！" (In Japanese). Label The Garden Official Twitter. 2017-06-06 From May 27 to June 3rd, Tachibana was part of the in the You-keys showcase fourth play Gekiatsu.https://second-innovation.com/seedream-2/ (In Japanese). Label The Garden Official Twitter. 2017-04-24 On September 15, Tachibana was announced that she would debut in the the third major group Shine Fine Movement. Along with Tachibana Nao, Asahina Ruu, Tachibana Saki, and Habuka Mei."#ShineFineMovement LTG第三弾メジャーデビュー決定☀️" (In Japanese). Label The Garden Official Twitter. 2017-09-15 On December 3, Tachibana will celebrate her birthday with a concert titled Seven Seeds Vol.24 ～''Tachibana Riko Birthday'''' Party at Space emo Ikebukuro. 2018 On March 30, Tachibana, Tachibana Nao, and Tachibana Saki will participate in TOKYO IDOL Haru no Tairyoku Sokutei. It will be live broadcasted on niconico Live."橘莉子・咲希・南桜の3姉妹出演！" (In Japanese). Label The Garden Official Twitter. 2018-03-30. On June 8 and 9, Tachibana appeared at Asia Comic Con in Bangkok, Thailand. She also held an in-store event at Animate Bangkok to promote her Kawaiian TV program ''Gekkan Ani Mederu TV!. She will be joined by her other regular cast members."#ShineFineMovement☀️橘莉子" (In Japanese). Label The Garden Official Twitter. 2018-06-07."#ShineFineMovement☀️橘莉子" (In Japanese). Label The Garden Official Twitter. 2018-06-07. On July 21, Tachibana performed her first solo song "Starlight" during Shine Fine Movement's first one man live Shine Fine Movement 1st One Man Live 〜Watashi ha Luminous〜. On December 16, Tachibana celebrated her birthday with a birthday concert titled Seven Seeds Vol.57 ~Tachibana Riko Birthday Party~. On December 25, Tachibana would perform in the Anime Deru TV! live."橘莉子 出演ライブ！" (In Japanese). Label The Garden Official Twitter. 2018-12-24. 2019 On March 1, it was announced that Tachibana would take a break from idol activities from March 5 until future notice."おまめ、ちょーっと休むね。" (in Japanese). Tachibana Riko Line Blog. 2018-03-01.https://twitter.com/SFM_LTG/status/1101436991965675521 (in Japanese). SFM Twitter. 2018-03-01. She went to the hospital and the doctors told her to halt all idol activities, so that she could recuperate. It is unknown what is the physical cause of her ailment was. On April 18, it was announced Tachibana would return to her idol activities on May 2 during Shine Fine Movement's Seven Seeds Vol.71 concert."お知らせ" (In Japanese). Label The Garden Official Twitter. 2018-12-24. On May 25, it was announced that Shine Fine Movement, the group Tachibana is part of, would disband on June 30. She plans on continue to be an idol after the disbandment.https://twitter.com/SFM_LTG/status/1132527906284900353 (In Japanese). Shine Fine Movement Official Twitter. 2019-05-25.https://twitter.com/riko_LTG/status/1132560360072810496 (In Japanese). Tachibana Riko Official Twitter. 2019-05-26. From June 6 to June 7, Tachibana will participate in the 6th Hideki Sonoda engeki-sai impromptu show OvOb Impro Live, along with her sisters Tachibana Nao and Tachibana Saki.https://twitter.com/SFM_LTG/status/1127217904489943040 (In Japanese). Shine Fine Movement Official Twitter. 2019-05-11. On June 30 it was announced during the Shine Fine Movement 4th One Man Live ~Final Movement~, that Tachibana would be a member in the Nippon Columbia idol group charm*charm, along with her two sisters Tachibana Nao and Tachibana Saki. They started activities in the fall of 2019. On July 13, Tachibana performed at Shutchou! Ishinomaki Entame-sai! In Sendai ~Soroi ni Sorotta Solo Special~."橘 莉子 ソロ出演決定！" (In Japanese). charm*charm Official Twitter. 2019-07-01. On July 19, it was announced that Tachibana participated in TOKYO IDOL FESTIVAL's gravure event, TOKYO GRAVURE IDOL FESTIVAL, along with Tachibana Nao and Tachibana Saki.https://twitter.com/riko_charm/status/1152131712308006912 (in Japanese). Tachibana Riko Twitter. 2019-07-19. Personal Life Family= She is the older sister of Tachibana Saki and Tachibana Nao and a younger brother"僕を食べないでね！" (In Japanese). Tachibana Riko Official Blog. 2017-01-30.. |-|Education= When Tachibana joined Label The Graden she had already graduated from high school. |-|Friendships= *Ihara Kanami:' She is good friends with Clef Leaf member Ihara Kanami. |-|Name Meaning= Tachibana's given name, "Riko," means Jasmine (莉;ri) combined with child (子;ko). Profile Stats= * '''Name:' Tachibana Riko (橘 莉子) * Nickname: * Birthday: * Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius * Birthplace: Tokyo, Japan * Height: 156cm * Blood Type: A * Label The Garden Status: ** 2016.09.28 Join Label The Garden ** 2017.01.01: seeDream Member ** 2017.09.15: Shine Fine Movement member **2019.06.30 Graduated * charm*charm Color: Pink (2017-2019) * Hikari Color: Yellow (2017-2019) * LTG Groups: ** SeeDream (2017-) ** Shine Fine Movement (2017-2019) *'Other Groups:' ** charm charm (2019-) |-|Q&A= * Hobbies: animations, novels, biological observation. * Special Skill: kendo, game. * Favorite Food: white rice. * Learning Language: Japanese. Discography Original Songs * 2018 Starlight Works TV *2017.06.06- Gekkan Anime Deru TV! *2017 Nijigen Doukou-kai Stage * 2017 Gekiatsu Trivia * Before Tachibana became an idol she wanted to become a police officer. As part of that she trained in kendo."質問返しという名の自己紹介" (in Japanese). Tachibana Riko Official Blog. 2017-03-15. * Tachibana has won a prize for writing a mystery novel prize. * One of Tachibana dreams is to be a screenwriter idol."そう、私は自由に。" (in Japanese). Tachibana Riko Official Blog. 2017-03-24. * Her character overview on Gekkan Ani Mederu TV! is half angel half demon."月刊_アニ愛でるTV!" (in Japanese). Gekkan Ani Mederu TV! Japanese Wikipedia. 2017-11-08. See Also * Gallery:Tachibana Riko * List:Tachibana Riko Discography Featured in * List:Tachibana Riko Concert & Event Appearances Honorary Titles References External Links * Twitter * Cheerz * Official Blog Tag * Official Instagram Category:2016 Additions Category:2nd Generation seeDream Category:People from Tokyo Category:Blood Type A Category:SeeDream Category:Sagittarius Category:December Births Category:1997 Births Category:Shine Fine Movement Category:Leaders Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Members who performed overseas Category:2019 Departures Category:Charm*charm